More specifically, the invention relates to a hinge for an automotive vehicle seat which allows adjusting the angle of a first seat element relative to a second seat element about a primary hinge axis, and comprising:                first and second hinge plates, intended to be rigidly and respectively attached to said first and second seat elements,        a control device which allows to move the first hinge plate relative to the second hinge plate,        a control shaft, received in axial openings in the first and second hinge plates, and received in an axial opening in the control device.        
Such a seat hinge mechanism is known from document FR2908090; in that document, however, the attachment of the control shaft relative to the control device requires the use of specific tools such as a welding tool.